the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
After the Dark: Hivemind
| outsidegroup = | three = | season = 52 | numberofpeople = 18 | apocalypse = Killer bee plague | previousseason = Stranger Things | nextseason = Bioshock Infinite}} is the fifty-second season of After the Dark. Host Survivors Road Group NPCs Wedding Group NPCs Other NPCs The Cult Harmony, California NAS Point Mugu, California Others Animals Gallery pia.jpg|Pia Hawthorne.jpg|Hawthorne Miyako.jpg|Miyako Nora.jpg|Nora KentHM.jpg|Kent RitaHM.jpg|Rita Gretchen.jpg|Gretchen Camilo.jpg|Camilo Diana.jpg|Diana Bernard.jpg|Bernard Valentin.jpg|Valentin Ambrosio.jpg|Ambrosio Abi.jpg|Abi Winnie.jpg|"Winnie" Boris.jpg|Boris Lori.jpg|Lori Verne.jpg|Verne Marion.jpg|Marion Ranbir.jpg|Ranbir Luna.jpg|Luna TravisHM.jpg|Travis Dick.jpg|Dick TheoHM.jpg|Theo CamiloII.jpg|Camilo II Donna.jpg|Donna Jabberwock.jpg|Jabberwock LindaKha21.jpg|Linda Kha BitchPudding.jpg|Bitch Pudding NoahTheHorse.jpg|Noah MelissaDayton.jpg|Melissa Dayton Tanqueray.png|Tanqueray Piglet.jpg|Piglet HarukiHorse.jpg|Haruki Timeline Day 1: * The Road Group find themselves in a traffic jam due to a traffic accident that involved a large truck that carried crates tipping over and blocking the entire road. Inside their bus Dani, Beverly, Penny and Cardi Bee get in a brawl, annoying the rest of the group. * It is revealed that this truck carried bees as swarms of killer bees fly out of the boxes it transported and start attacking the nearby people trapped in the traffic jam. The brawl breaks up as bees swarm the bus driver and sting him to death. The group rushes to the back of the bus and tries to exit through the rear exit to no avail. Beverly and Cardi Bee however got stung pretty badly when they tried heading to the front of the bus at first. * Pia calls the group to a window, as she breaks it with an emergency hammer. The group climbs out the window and run across a vineyard to Nicolai's farm, losing the swarms of bees that were attacking the occupants of other vehicles. * Upon getting to the farm, the group are greeted by Camilo, Nicolai's rather attractive son. The group explains to Camilo what happened and they go into the house's kitchen in to remove any stingers from the people that got stung. * Several attempts by the players to salvage the house frustrate Camilo, as all of the sudden Cardi Bee irrationally attempts to try hurt and kill most of the group, namely strangling Miyako. Camilo knocks out Cardi Bee and announces that he doesn't want her in the house for the sake of everybody's safety. * The group decide to tie Cardi Bee to a lone tree that is at a considerable distance from the house. They use a horse to carry the unconscious Cardi Bee, and Camilo ties her to the tree. * Kayleigh makes dinner for the entire group, and everybody dine together. It is then decided that due to the lack of sleeping places, half the group would sleep in the house whilst the rest would sleep in the barn's haystack. Dani and Camilo share a bed and have TEST intercourse. * Throughout the day, some bees start making a hive on a branch above Cardi Bee, when Cardi Bee wakes up she causes a piece of the hive to fall on top of her, making the bees aggressive. The bees then proceed to sting Cardi Bee to death as she can't defend herself or run away. * The Wedding Group witness Kent's and Nunetta's wedding when all of the sudden a swarm of bees starts attacking the guests sitting in the back rows. Chaos ensues as people jump off the pier but are followed by the bees, but the players manage to run to the white tent were dinner was meant to be served and zip themselves in. * Nora uses a fire extinguisher in order to get rid of the bees that made it into the tent. Everybody gets their bearings and discuss what happened. * Tessa discovers some stairs leading down to the lower level of the pier, discovering that it is sealed off from the exterior by some mosquito nets. Bernard and Wesley bond in this lower level, and end up awkwardly kissing. * Gretchen has a bit of a mental breakdown after she sees a bee tangled in Nunetta's dress, but is kept at bay by Nora. * The group eat the dinner after the somewhat unpleasant Valentin complains about being hungry. The group then all sleep in the floor. Day 2: * TBA Trivia Category:After the Dark Category:Seasons Category:Generation 6